


Gritarle al viento

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eso sería muy fácil, así que por supuesto no es lo que ocurre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gritarle al viento

A pesar de lo que la mayoría cree, ella no tiene visiones. No la asaltan imágenes de lo que pueda o no pueda ser, no tiene sueños proféticos, no comienza a reproducirse una película cuando cierra los ojos, mostrándole lo que va a pasar a continuación. Eso sería muy fácil, así que por supuesto no es lo que ocurre.

Lydia a veces escucha voces y otras ve sombras. A veces un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo, otras sus manos comienzan a dibujar solas, otras simplemente _sabe_. Es complicado y aún no lo entiende, pero si ella es Lydia Martin está segura de que en algún momento logrará comprender y controlar esto. Solo que ese momento, claro, no es ahora.

Ahora el nogitsune la tiene secuestrada y ella _sabe_ que no tienen que venir a buscarla. Sabe que si lo hacen alguien va a morir. Sabe _quién_ va a morir y no quiere que eso ocurra. No quiere que nadie muera, siendo sinceras, pero si es necesario que pase no quiere que sea esa persona.

(todos menos esa persona, por favor)

Pero que todo saliera como ella quiere sería muy fácil, ¿verdad? Sería tener algo de control en su vida, cosa que le falta desde esa noche en que Peter la mordió. Scott y Stiles se aparecen frente a ella y siente como las manos le tiemblan y el corazón se le estruja, porque esto no puede estar pasando, no, no, no, _por favor, no_.

Intenta decirles, intenta explicarles pero no sabe cómo, siente la muerte cerniéndose sobre ellos, siente las voces y las sombras y lo oscuro que vive dentro todos ellos. Scott también parece sentirlo, porque sale corriendo y ella se queda sola con Stiles que se está desvaneciendo y en otro momento eso le preocuparía, pero no ahora, ahora lo más importante es…

Siente la muerte de Allison como si fuera la propia, un frío gélido atravesándole el cuerpo y el dolor perforando sus nervios.

El grito se le escapa del alma, de la conciencia, del dolor, de la amistad. El grito es el grito de la banshee y el grito de la amiga, el grito de un alma en pena que ha perdido a un alma afín.

Sienta la sangre de Allison en sus manos aunque esté lejos de ella, siente el aroma del perfume que le regaló para su cumpleaños en su ropa, el suave olor a flores que ya nunca significará lo mismo.

Ve rojo, siente sangre, grita y grita y grita hasta que no puede más, hasta que las lágrimas le manchan la cara y la garganta le queda rasposa, hasta que ya no tiene aliento y alguien viene por ellos, pero ya no importa quién, no importa nadie.

¿De qué sirve poder sentir el futuro si no puede cambiarlo?

La muerte de Allison hace eco en su cuerpo y en su memoria y Lydia sabe que jamás volverá a ser la misma.


End file.
